The AngleicDemon
by Azarathean
Summary: My powers have always been suppressed, always in the background, but two years ago they surfaced, and with them will come the end of the world. Warning I change Gabriel a lot in this fic.
1. Ch 1 My Name Is Reven

I have two names. My Demon name is Reven and my Angelic name is Gabriel. My mother fell in love with my father before the Fall and I was born right after. Angels can not sin in heaven and, being only half angel, I was only allowed to stay until I was old enough to take care of myself. God gave me the name Gabriel and sent me to earth as his personal "Archangel". Since then I've been running around this earth doing His will. Four years ago I lost my memory. Oh I remember from the Crusades and up but after that I don't know what happened to me. I was found on the door step of the Roman church with a diagonal slash on my back, from my right shoulder to my left hip. They offered me a home there and I stayed for a while.

But something wasn't right, something was telling me to move on so after a year I left the church. I have been traveling all over Italy from Venice to Reggio di Calabria not to mention all the villages. Though lately most of them have been abandoned. There have been rumors running around of a swarm of vampires making their way swiftly across Europe and were fast approaching Italy. Of course all of this may not be true since I get most of my information from traveling monks on their way to Rome. Most are awfully fat and complain a fair amount about the weather and the condition of their food supply.

Anyway, I was traveling northward toward Venice, to answer a letter sent to me by a friend of mine, when I heard a shout and the sound of horse's hooves. Around the corner of the road came a small man not much more then 5"5" with what looked liked guards on horse back chasing him. They quickly caught him as I road up. "What going on here?" I asked. "Nothing that need bother you, now be off!" said what I presumed was their leader. Then as I started to ride off the little man they were chasing spoke up. "Please save me, they will kill me if you don't!" one of the guards slapped him. Curious I asked "What has he done that you're going to kill him for?" "He is a thief, a pick pocket, and we have been chasing him for weeks." said the leader. "What's he price on his head?" The guard stared at me a moment then said "It's about 50 crescents." With a smug look on his face as if knowing that I could never pay that much. To his astonishment I reached down and counted it out. Handing it to him I said "There that should do it." He stared at it a moment, then stuffed it into his pocket. Waving at his men to let the little thief go he turned to me and said "Hope you have a nice evnin sir. Pleasure doin business with ya." And they road back the way they came.

AN: Okay I think I should warn you my chapters may be short and the story will be kinda long. Also I don't write and type very fast so there may be kinda long pauses in between chapters. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Ch 2 The Warning

Reviews:

**Star Mage1: **Here's the next chapter and I'm glad you like it! 

**Countess of the Moon: **I'm glad you love it and thank you for reviewing!

* * *

Ch. 2 The Warning 

I look down at the thief then and studied him. He had brown hair and light blue eyes. He was wearing very travel worn clothes and they were not very warm clothes either.

"Well don't just stand there tell me your name." I said at last.

The little thief stood up as tall as he could and said "They call me Philip the Mouse." He said.

Well then it was nice to meet you and I hope you have a good life." I nudged my horse into a trot and started down the road again.

"Wait! Where're you going?" I stopped and turned around Philip came running up. "Let me travel with you. As a way to repay my life debt."

I shuck my head "No. It's to dangerous."

"So is traveling alone." He said. "Also I wouldn't make it very far on my own. I've never been outside of Florence before."

I eyed him a moment. I didn't need him but I was rather lonely and thief's were usually good with knifes so he could probably defend himself. Of course he could always stab me latter. But he did look half starved and he was shivering.

"Very well then." I said. "But first we must get you some new clothes and maybe something to eat." His eyes lit up at the mention of food. I offered him my hand and hosted him up in the saddle behind me.

As we started he asked "By the way, what's your name?"

"Gabriel"

"Really? Like after the angel?"

How ironic. "Sort of."

"Oh." A pause then "How long have you been traveling?"

"Three years."

"Wow! Were have you all been?" and with that he presided to ask me about every little detail about my travels all afternoon.

To my relief as the sun started to set we came upon a small village. The Inn wasn't too bad and the rent was cheap.

As Philip was eating his dinner I went out to see if I could buy him something to wear. I noted there weren't many people. I quickly bought the clothes and started back when an old man stepped in front of me. I barely stopped from running him over.

"Excuse me I…"

"He's coming!"

"What? Who's coming?" I stammer.

"The dark one with red eyes and hair!"

Holding up my hands I said "Whoa old man I don't…"

"Beware!." He shouts this time getting up into my face. "He's coming for you!" Then his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed. I caught him and eased him to the ground then cheeked his pulse. Still alive. I heard running feet and ,looking up, I saw a woman in her 30's coming towards us.

"Oh my God! Father!." She knelt beside me. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I just found him." I lied.

The old man let out a moan and opened his eyes. He looked at me and said "Were am I? And who are you?"

* * *

I lay in bed long after Philip had fallen asleep. The old man's words kept going around and around in my head. Red hair and eyes? He's coming for you? What did he mean? Growling in frustration I rolled over onto my side, willing myself to sleep. Slowly I felt myself drifting off. 

_

* * *

Screams. Blood every were, the sky has turned dark. I see fleeting figures dashing in and out of my line of vision. I'm chasing someone. Someone in a long clock with a hood covering his face. I slash out with my sword at anyone that gets in my way. For a moment I lose him. There! I'm off again. He's teasing me, just staying out of reach. Suddenly he's there and we are clashing swords. His is blood red and mine jet black. He is stronger and faster then me. Pain down my back. He is standing over me, laughing. He removes his hood. Red eyes stare back out of a face of death, with red hair encircling it like a halo. "Good-bye Gabriel."_

* * *

I sit strait up in bed, sweat pouring down my face and chest. I have never had a dream like that before. I could **_feel_** the evil and death all around me. 

I am still awhile, taking deep breaths. It must have been about something that old man had said. Or was it just a figure of my imagination?

I hope it was.

* * *

AN: Okay there's the next chapter, hope you liked it! Plez tell me what you think. 


End file.
